High School
by ChangedForever70
Summary: Basketball Jock Logan vs. Hockey Jock Kendall. NO SLASH!
1. Intro

Hey guys new story so I hope you like it.

My life sucks. Hey, my name is **Hortense Logan Mitchell**, but my friends call me Logan. I live in Jackson, Minnesota. My friends are James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Camile Roberts, Jo Taylor, & Curt Stenson. The reason I say my like sucks is because i have a mortal enemy named Kendall Knight. We used to be best friends until our 8th grade year when i tried out for basketball instead of hockey & then i convinced James & Carlos to try out with me & surprisingly we all made the team but Kendall felt that we had betrayed him & we slowly drifted apart & now we don't talk but when we do we always argue so now he hangs out with Jett Stenson, Dak Zevon, Jenny Tinkler, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, & some others.

We are now junior's & we still don't talk so i just said forget it & basketball season is coming up & i can't wait freshman year & sohpmore i was co-captain with Curt so we are going to see how this will go.

hope you guys like it i will also but a character list up so you will know who is with who & i'm doing a slash for big time rush so tell me which one you want : Carlos&Logan or Kendall&James James&Logan or James&Carlos or Kendall&Logan or Kendall&Carlos

Also i'm going to do power rangers samurai so chose one of those as well: Jayden&Mike or Mike&Kevin or Antonio&Kevin or Mike&Antonio or Jayden&Antonio or Jayden&Kevin

& another btr: Kendall&Jo or Carlos&Jo or James&Jo or Logan&Jo

And twilight: Jared&Leah or Jacob&Leah or Paul&Leah

twilight slash: Sam&Seth or Paul&Seth or Jacob&Seth

power rangers samurai: Mia&Kevin or Emily&Mike or Jayden&Mia or Mia&Mike or Emily&Kevin or Antonio&Mia or Antonio&Emily or Jayden&Emily

& supernatural about adam not being the only lost sibling.

& if i think of anything else i'll let you guys know.


	2. Character List

Character List

Logan's Crew:

Logan Mitchell: 17 years old. Dating Camile Roberts.

Camile Roberts: 17 years old. Dating Logan Mitchell.

James Diamond: 17 years old. Dating Jo Taylor.

Jo Taylor: 17 years old. Dating James Diamond.

Carlos Garcia: 17 years old. Dating Stephanie King.

Stephanie King: 17 years old. Dating Carlos Garcia.

Curt Stenson: 17 years old. Dating Tori Vega.

Tori Vega: 17 years old. Dating Curt Stenson.

Antonio Garcia: 17 years old. Dating Mia Anderson.

Mia Anderson: 17 years old. Dating Antonio Garcia.

Kendall Crew's:

Kendall Knight: 17 years old. Dating Emily Roberts.

Emily Roberts: 17 years old. Dating Kendall Knight.

Jett Stenson: 17 years old. Dating Jenny Tinkler.

Jenny Tinkler: 17 years old. Dating Jett Stenson.

Dak Zevon: 17 years old. Dating Trina Vega.

Trina Vega: 17 years old. Dating Dak Zevon.

Andre Harris: 17 years old. Dating Brittney Rocque.

Brittney Rocque: 17 years old. Dating Andre Harris.

Beck Oliver: 17 years old. Dating Sarah Tuckerson.

Sarah Tuckerson: 17 years old. Dating Beck Oliver.

well that's it for now. 1st chapter later today or tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Enjoy!

Wake up Logan! Screamed my mom.

I'm up god! I scream back.

Hortense, I know one thing you better not be late to school or else! My mom says in a annoyed tone.

I said stop calling me that, it's just Logan now. I say to her.

I'm gonna call what the hell i named you now get your ass up! She says.

Yes ma'am. I say defeted.

I'll tell you this i love my mom but sometimes she is a handfull thank god my dad is at work & I'm also glad I have my license & a brand new 2011 Dogde Charger in black of course.

After I get out of the shower I go to my closet & pick out a black v-neck some black skinny jeans & some black & white converse & my favorite black leather jacket.

When I get downstairs i kiss my mom goodbye & grab some toast & head out the door to school.

When I arrive at school I see my best-friend Curt Stenson with his girl Troi Vega who was looking smoking but i have my girl Camile Roberts who as if called apon shows up & gets out of the car with her best friend Jo Taylor & then as expected James Diamond shows up on cue & runs up behind Jo & kisses her neck.

Hey beautiful. I say to Camile.

Hey sexy. She says back & we kiss with tounge of course.

A few minutes later Carlos & Stephanie show up as well as Antonio (who is Carlos's cousin) with his girl Mia.

Once we all are together we walk in together & as if on cue everyone in the school moves to the side to let us through. As we were walking we stop to see the lame hockey jocks Jett Stenson, Dak Zevon, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver & their girls Jenny Tinkler, Trina Vega, Brittney Rocque, Sarah Tuckerson & their illustrious leader Kendall Knight & his girl Emily Roberts.

Step out the way Knight! Curt says.

Or what! Kendall says back.

Get your boyfriend Emily! Tori screams.

Shutup bitch! Sarah says to Tori.

Listen hear you stuck up bitch, pop Beck's dick out your pussy for 5 seconds & let's hit because you always running your damn mouth! Tori says getting Sarah's face.

Sarah pushes her & then it was on Tori attacked Sarah & they were scrapping both getting in good shots & when Curt & Beck pulled both of them apart they both still looked good 2 be honest.

Sarah take your slutty ass on somewhere! Camile screams at her.

You want some to your bitch! Sarah says back.

Kendall get your hoe. I say to him with a smirk.

Logan if you wanna get your ass whopped just say so. Kendall says back with his own smirk.

Next thing Kendall knew Logan was on his face.

Let's go then Ken-dork. I say.

As we were about to fight the bell rings & we realize that we are late for 1st period.

We'll finish this later. I say.

Agreed. He says before running to his class.

End of this chapter. Longer next time. See you guys tommorow. Review are loved!


End file.
